comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-23 - The Awakening: ...The Mirror Reflects...
Got to love work, but for once Dick actually got off early! It was because he pre-scheduled things this way. There was to be a birthday party at the Manor, though as Dick arrives home Alfred informs him, "There will be a slight delay as Miss Carrie and Master Bruce have reported to an 'emergency'. Master Tim is resting right now upstairs, and Master Damian is helping me with preparations," his tone apologetic. "Why don't you go shower and change Master Dick?" Though here is then a soft smile, "And a very Happy birthday Master Dick." It is just as Dick is finishing up the suggested shower that the lights suddenly go off and power shuts down in the Manor. Good thing there is a towel nearby! But as Dick enters his bedroom a flashlight flickers on and shows...his face?! "Boo!" And then laughter as the flash light is flipped to the bed, and a lantern light is flickered on. On the bed is Red Hood's hood and his uniform, and before Dick is none other than Nightwing himself, a wide grin about his mouth. "Happy Birthday Dick." It had been a pretty good day, upcoming weekend, birthday, getting off work early. Heck, payday is not that far away, either. Good weather, easy day at work, and effectively having the manor to himself to relax. Being refreshed from the shower and ready to go get ready for the low-key festivities, Dick is not paying attention to much, until the light is flashed in his face. He barely jumps, but glares at the intruder, caught offguard, and unarmed, he can only respond with, "Thanks." The tone is less than kind and comes with a glare to match. A dark chuckle comes from the shadowed face of the young man that looks so much like Dick. "I thought we would celebrate by seeing what it is like to be in each other's shoes." He then nods toward the uniform. "Throw on some panties man," making an obvious tease, "and then the uniform. I rather not have to get the threats out, they just seem so....overdone." The man pushes off from the desk in Dick's room, stretching on purpose to show off just how well he wears the Nightwing uniform. Only those that know Nightwing so very, very well, would likely notice that Nighwing is a bit more wiry in the muscle area than the one posing as him. "Why would I do that? You really think that I would just walk around in /your/ 'uniform'?" Dick is not amused by Red Hood. "It takes a lot of stones to walk in here, and then try something like this." He scowls as he sees Hood wear the Nighwing costume, "Not your style. And what if I refuse to wear your 'uniform?" Something comes up with something within his hand, "Trigger and timed," Nightwing states. It looks like a detonator trigger button. "And here poor Tim can't get out of bed easily, and those downstairs are completely clueless. Alfred is likely already going to check the back-up generator." There is a dramatic pause, "Like I said, threats are so overdone these days, it be so much easier if you did this willingly. The sooner you get started, the sooner the timer can be deactivated. Maybe I should tell you how much time we have left? Na...I like the suspense," and white teeth are flashed in a wide grin. "Fiery doom does have a certain ring to it after all. Always nice to go out with a 'bang', don't you think?" A snarl. The usually happy Dick is not so. "You would be taking yourself out as well. But something tells me that you aren't afraid of that." Dick knows that Hood is not joking, and is not afraid to do this. He stands for a moment, thinking. His free hand clenches in anger and sighs in resignation, "Fine." Dick's frustration is evident, but he can't really do anything at this point. "Good choice. I'm sure those aren't the type of candles you are interested in today after all," comes Nightwing's sarcastic and biting remark. A cold breeze blows into the room from the open window. Yes, changing is going to be soooo awesome right now! "Heh, remind me to put someone in charge of checking invitations, next year," Dick grumbles and puts on the costume, which is a tad loose due to the difference in build, "I mean, really. Threatening to blow up Wayne manor, you've gotta be pretty desperate to be threatening that." "Damn, this was supposed to be by invite only? Oops, guess I crashed the party!" Nightwing then shrugs, "More like no personal connection. Now if it was the Bat Cave down below....," oh yes, the man knows about that. He falls silent however to let Dick finish dressing, before he nods. "It looks good." Dick can tell that the armor is good quality, and that he will save a lot of injury that way, though some of his fine-tuned movements will be slowed a bit as the armor doesn't give as well as the thin material he wears as Nightwing. The trigger button is then slipped away, as Nightwing says, "Time to begin." He then goes on the offensive. When Nightwing attacks, it is done creatively and wildly, as he leaps to the bed, slides practically onto it to actually kick out at Red Hood! "Heh," Dick remarks and takes a second to test out the armor, a couple of quick stretches to get a preliminary feel for it, though he is given a chance to check on its ability to protect him when 'Nightwing' slides on the bed sending a foot into 'Red Hood's' leg, forcing him back. Soon his fists are up and at least he is on home turf for this. While he is not as mobile as he usually is, Dick tries to kick at the impostor. Nightwing rolls off the bed and flips backwards, soon landing on his feet. He grunts a bit, "Damn, your bed needs to be higher man." Geez, doesn't he have anything nice to say?! But then he grins widely. "This is going to be fun." He then reaches out to pick up the lantern he had grabbed earlier and tosses it right at Red Hood! His body then dives for the window, slipping out onto the roof, "Come on slow poke! You don't want to be like the old man, do you?!" Red Hood catches the lantern, and is unable to give a snappy remark because of the lantern that was just chucked at his face. Setting it down safely, Dick is soon exiting his room via the window and is not pleased that his comm is not on to summon help. Getting onto the roof is pretty easy, but he is lacking his top speed. As he gets to Nightwing, Dick says, "Really?" His tone betrays his annoyance and his fists tighten again. The duo are soon on the roof, facing off, and the backup systems seem to be starting to come back on. That is when Nightwing attacks again, before they are booted back up fully. He actually races forward and flips up into the air with a spinning kick, using the more dramatic moves that Nightwing is famous for! "Why would you want to be? A real disappointment." His expression then becomes more serious behind the domino mask. Red Hood grumbles as the lights begin to flicker on. "I was talking about your poor attempts at jokes." He steps to the side and tries to bat away the spinning kick with his forearm. "Really, you need to work on your form if you are going to impersonate me. Pretty sloppy, pretty sloppy." Nightwing's kick has power in it, but it is blocked, and he lands easily, before flipping back, catching himself with his hands, snapping his legs out and soon landing back on his feet in a 'ready' stance. He hrms, "Are you so sure? I think I'm pretty convincing." He then smirks at that. He then starts to throw Nightwing's attacks at Red Hood. He moves quickly and sharply, his attacks fast, and favoring dodging over blocks. As each move happens, they seem to get better and better at the mimicking, though of course to an acrobatic professional they will see Nightwing as 'gifted', but not a 'Flying Grayson'. "Heh," Red Hood snorts. He blocks what he can, but takes a few hits and is reminded that there is a reason that he prefers speed over armor, better to not get hit than having to mitigate them. "Could be better," Red Hood says as he fights, and begins to take the offensive. "Still not me, but not bad." "I'm happy," Nightwing says with a very Dick Grayson grin. "Did you know that imitation is the greatest form of flattery?" He's playing now, taunting Red Hood and going through the motions to show off just how much he has learned, that he has mastered to just being good at. And part of Nightwing is loving it! It's almost fun really to him at least. "Heh, I figured that was one of them. I saw what you did to Robin, and I am /not/ amused," Red Hood scowls and takes a defensive stance, not foolish enough to charge. "Very well. Why did you go and do this instead of just coming to us peacefully?" He frowns and continues staying in a defensive posture, knees bent, hips sunk a little, allowing optimal movement in most directions. There is a text message that pops up on Damian's cell phone that says: 'Come to the roof.' It is from an unknown number. It will of course take Damian a few to get to the roof while the main power finishes coming back on after the power outage. "And to what point?" Nightwing's answer is a question at first. He starts to move in again, and then start to fight more actively, still keeping to Nightwing's fighting style. "Look, the old man didn't care enough about my death, why would he care about me being alive? I was just a 'footnote', a passing though, a 'mistake'. Why would I just show up as if I expected anyone to actually care?" The words are biting and bitter sounding. "A good soldier." The memorial for Jason Todd down below in the Bat Cave. Well, if anything really needed confirmation, this is it. "Didn... DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS!?" Red Hood snarls and steps forward, "I cared. I do not know of a single person who didn't." With that, Red Hood steps forward a little bit, "You have no clue." "Don't I?" Nightwing comes back, purposely keeping his tone lighter and more flippant. "But really, old news. Already got a replacement and some spares." And his body twists and spins as a kick lashes out at Red Hood. His movements are kept smooth and confident, as things are drawing to a close. He tires to force Red Hood to go into a defensive stance. Damian was pissed when the power went out, it was a good party, and he had been actually enjoying himself, though when the text comes he blinks. "Damn it, it's him," he says and moving by flashlight he descends to the Bat Cave to equip himself. He pulls on the new cloak he was making and the new gauntlets and the rest though the rest is his old costume. He exits the cave leaving the flash light behind and climbs the drain pipe to the roof, keeping low and out of sight at first until he can figure out what's going on. "You really think that the costume is what makes you what you are? That it is all you are and once it is no more you are nothing? Such foolishness," Red Hood tightens his fists again and blocks the kick, but cannot keep up with Nightwing, instead being forced to block what he can, and try to take hits only where he has sufficient armor. There is a wild grin on Nightwing's face, the carefree and devil may care persona as he takes on the world with his acrobatics and sheer style still comes off him. "Do you think the costume means so little? Batman built his reign on the terror his Bat-Suit inspired. Does the legacy mean so little?" A left hook lashes out to try and force Red Hood to dodge about so that his back is toward Batwing. Batwing takes his chance when Red Hood's back is turned. He pulls himself fully onto the roof and then springs forward into a leap twisting his hands so blades spring from the wrists of both of his new gauntlets, an addition he had kept from Batman thus far. Those blades are driven down as he begins to land each one aimed at one of Red Hood's shoulders. His feet positioned to press against the former Robin's back. Red Hood is forced back as he avoids the hook, "I do not discount it, not one bit, I simply do not like thinking it means everything..." however, this is cut short as the two blades from Batwing find their way into his shoulders, causing Red Hood to scream, "Agh!" as he is caught unawares by the pain. He leans forward and tries to pull them out of his back, and tries to turn around only to see Batwing, and is unable to speak, blood seeping out of the armor on his back, "Batwing..." If it wasn't for that armor, Red Hood's life likely be in danger. But Nightwing is soon jumping back, his eyes actually widening in horror! It isn't feigned, it...is honest horror. But he helped cause this, he started this, so he forces a swallow, and pulls something out from behind his back, pressing the button. Suddenly explosives go off, but it isn't to harm Wayne Manor, rather it shoots fireworks up into the air that lights up into letters reading in multi-colors: Happy Birthday. "You know, life honestly just sucks," and Nightwing works on keeping his voice steady. He then taps near his ear. "Deadpool, it's time to leave." And he sounds honestly tired as he backs up to the edge of the house. Nightwing refuses to cry, he isn't sure all the reasons why he wants to, but he refuses to give in to it. Batwing might notice though, the sound of betrayal in Red Hood's tone beneath the helmet, and the look and sound of betrayal in Nightwing's domino mask covered face and tone. And the security cameras on the roof, caught it all from multiple angles as Batwing kicks off from Red Hood's back after stabbing it. Deadpool flicks his way in, appearing in a BAMF of teleportation, "And here in STATELY WAYNE MANOR our hero appears, out of nowhere, monologuing over as the nefarious do goodniks require RESCUE from those diabolical derring doos of derrieres!" *You want to save them from their own ass?* "DAMMIT NOT NOW I'm BEING DRAMATIC." Charging in over towards Nightwing with intent to grab, "YOINKS AND AWAY!" Batwing is lost in the thrill of the moment. He got him! He was going to show Batman he could deal with anyone even the Red Hood. He pushes with one leg trying to turn Red Hood towards the edge of the roof. He hears his name spoken but it doesn't register. He sets his feet to push Red Hood towards that void "Bird's fly fr-" the explosions go off and he stops short. What? He looks at Nightwing then, really looks something was wrong. He changes plans ejecting the blades and flipping backwards onto his feet with batarangs in between his fingers. "What's going on?" he demands. He hurls a handful of blades at the red and black guy as he moves towards 'Nightwing'. And THAT is how Nightwing does stop from crying, Deadpool. Deadpool breaks his mind a little bit more, surprising that is even still possible. "Can I shoot you later?" This said to Deadpool as he is soon grabbed up by the man. "Sorry Batwing," he calls out, "I should know what your anger and hatred can do to you," and the words sound...honestly sincere, as Nightwing and Deadpool make their 'exit'? The thrown blades soon likely to hit nothing, unless Deadpool is slow, then they will hit Deadpool's back. And perhaps the lingering words of: "Happy Birthday," are left behind. Deadpool goes to grab up 'Nightwing' and tosses him up and over his shoulder, "YOINKS AND AWAY! This is what you get Disco Stu. And you and I are going to have a nice long talk next time about things!" Deadpool goes over and does a pose Captain Planet style, "And THE POWER IS YOUR'S!" Then teleports away in a flash of light. With some Batarangs sticking out of his butt as he went, his being Deadpool's, obviously. Batwing blinks. Brain breakage was right. Did... He looks up at Dick. Who he now knows as Dick and his confusion turns to anger at himself which spills over at Dick as he roars "What are you doing in that costume! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Red Hood glares at Batwing and pulls off the mask, revealing Dick, "Because I had to. He threatened to blow up the manor if I didn't. And no, I do not intend on dying. But first let's get my shoulders dealt with in a little bit, last thing we need is for me to be out of the field longer than I need to, I am disappointed that you would try that, you could have killed me, him, whoever." He frowns and walks towards the window to his room, "I am going get changed into something more acceptable." Batwing glares angrily up at Dick when he pulls of the mask. His breathing is heavy and his face is pulled into a scowl. "If I wanted him dead, him, you, whoever would be dead. I was just going to cripple him. He deserves it." With that Batwing turns and heads toward the pipe he'd climbed to get up here, he taps his ear to activate comms. "Alfred, Dick's hurt he needs help," and then Batwing is gone, sliding down the pipe and can be found later, in one of the workshops reloading his gauntlet blades.